Lima-Pleurodon
Lima-Pleurodon is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its Dino-Roar ability shuffles a Magic Beanstalk into the plant hero's deck. This ability stacks with each Lima-Pleurodon on the field and persists until all Lima-Pleurodons are removed from the field. Origins It is based on a pea/bean plant, specifically the lima bean (Phaseolus lunatus), a legume grown for its edible seeds or beans; and the Liopleurodon, a genus of large, carnivorous marine reptile belonging to the Pliosauroidea, a clad of short-necked plesiosaurus. Its name is a portmanteau of "lima bean," the real-life plant it is based on; and "Liopleurodon," the real-life marine reptile it is based on. Its description is a reference to its ability and the Amphibious trait. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Bean Animal Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' Shuffle a into your deck. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description Sometimes one Plant provides both the Army and the Navy. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Lima-Pleurodon has fairly typical stats for a 1 plant and comes with the bonus of having Amphibious. But other than that, this plant doesn't really have any outstanding traits to set it apart from other plants of its cost. The one thing that sets Lima-Pleurodon apart from other plants is its ability to shuffle a Magic Beanstalk into your deck every time you draw a card. This makes Lima-Pleurodon a useful plant in bean decks as it is another means of shuffling cheap and powerful Magic Beanstalks into your deck alongside Moonbean and Sow Magic Beans, not to mention Magic Beanstalk is a powerful and cost-effective plant. This card can also benefit other Dino-Roar cards well, as it shuffles cards that draw a card when played, which activates their Dino-Roar abilities. But as good as Lima-Pleurodon's ability sounds, you will need to activate its Dino-Roar ability at least four times before it goes down, or else you are better off playing Sow Magic Beans instead. Much like other Dino-Roar fighters, having a deck which focuses on drawing and Conjuring cards is the best way to take advantage of its ability. In a Magic Beanstalk deck, Lima-Pleurodon's ability can prove extremely useful in the later portions of a game once you have already had some Magic Beanstalks shuffled into your deck. With Magic Beanstalk's ability drawing a card, a Lima-Pleurodon present on the field can essentially create a cycle where a Magic Beanstalk draws another Magic Beanstalk while Lima-Pleurodon supplies more Magic Beanstalks, allowing your deck to never run dry of cards. This is especially beneficial if you are carrying Admiral Navy Bean and Bean Counter too, as you will be able to finish off your opponent faster with the cycle of Magic Beanstalks. Green Shadow has the best use out of Lima-Pleurodon, as the class gives her easy access to card draw options such as the aforementioned Moonbean, Flourish, and Party Thyme. She also has plenty of ways to boost Lima-Pleurodon, also from the Mega-Grow class, given that with its base stats, Lima-Pleurodon will not survive easily in the late game. For example, she can play Lima-Pleurodon, then use Embiggen on it, making it a 4 /4 on turn 2. Just watch out for Rocket Science, though. Against As a fighter, Lima-Pleurodon is above average, but still ordinary for its 1 cost. However, it is not wise to allow this plant to live for a long time due to its ability to shuffle Magic Beanstalks into the plant hero's deck, which may become problematic in the late portions of the match. You should prepare cards that can destroy it regardless of placement, as your opponent will most likely play it on the aquatic lane. If you don't have many Amphibious cards, you can use tricks such as Rolling Stone, Bungee Plumber, and Alien Ooze to take out Lima-Pleurodon. You can also make use of Quickdraw Con Man to make your opponent think twice before using this card's ability. Gallery LimaPleurodonStat.jpg|Lima-Pleurodon's statistics LimaPleurodonCard.jpg|Lima-Pleurodon's card LimaPleurodonUnlocked.jpg|Lima-Pleurodon unlocked Lima-Pleurodon cardface.png|Lima-Pleurodon's card image Long beano.png|HD Lima-Pleurodon Lima-Pleurodon textures.png|Lima-Pleurodon's textures Roar.png|Lima-Pleurodon activating its ability Nom.png|Lima-Pluerodon attacking (1) Ptoo.png|Lima-Pluerodon attacking (2) Ow.png|Lima-Pleurodon destroyed PimaStrikethrough.jpg|Lima-Pleurodon with the Strikethrough trait TimetoShineLimaPleurodon.jpg|Time to Shine being played on Lima-Pleurodon RollingLima.jpg|Rolling Stone being played on Lima-Pleurodon Trivia *Despite having the Dino-Roar ability, Liopleurodons, or any pliosaurs for that matter, are not classified as dinosaurs. *The sound of Lima-Pleurodon attacking is the same sound played when Chomper eats a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. This sound effect is also shared with Dandy Lion King's attack. *When activating its Dino-Roar ability, it looked like it shuffled two Magic Beanstalks into the plant hero's deck, despite actually shuffling only one. This was fixed in an update. See also *Magic Beanstalk Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Bean cards Category:Animal cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Aquatic plants